Saying goodbye
by Crimsomblade
Summary: Ichigo stopped by to bid Rukia farwell, but things aren’t always that simple.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its character

* * *

He went to say goodbye, and that's exactly what he did. He told her goodbye, everything that happened after that he would blame on her, not that he could really complain about it. He entered the Kuchiki compound around sunset and headed to her room to speak to her. He felt a little relieved that Byakuya was still in the Fourth squads holding center while he recovered. It wasn't anything personal the guy just made him feel a little on guard when he was around his younger sister.

Ichigo made his way down the walkway to her room. He took a minute to gaze at the sun as it set over the horizon. Rukia's room was on the way, past the garden. He passed by a tall tree on his way, the cherry blossoms had a striking appeal in this light. Although he flinched when he thought back to sembonzakura, he would never look at a cherry blossom the same again, this was just proof. He made his way to her room and stood outside her door. He asked for permission to enter.

"Rukia its Ichigo, can I come in?" There was no response so he called a little louder, "Rukia are you in there it's Ichigo?" He heard what may have been a yawn.

"Yeah come in." She sounded tired.

He slid open the door and stepped inside. He closed it gently behind him. She was sitting up on her bedroll her hair a bit of a mess and the blanket at her waist. She was wearing her white yukata. He couldn't help but think that she looked good like that, but he shook those thoughts from his head. "Did I wake you up?"

She gave him a small smile. "Don't worry about it. I've slept most of the day; I drifted off a few hours ago from the looks of things. So what is it you want?"

He gave her a smile of his own and sat down in front of her. "Were going back to the real world tomorrow so, I just wanted to say goodbye."

Rukia looked at him curiously "Didn't we already have our goodbyes yesterday?"

Ichigo smiled and turned away, scratching the back of his head "Yeah but, I just wanted to tell you once more when we were alone."

A smirk spread across her lips. "Why do we need to be alone, are you planning something Ichigo."

He was disturbed at what she might be implying. "What of course not I just wanted to say goodbye to you in private so that, you know it would be more personal."

She questioned him further "And by more personal you mean?"

He was getting fed up with all theses questions "What do you think I mean?"

She looked right in his eyes and in an accusing voice said "I think by more personal you mean you want to get me all girly and sad about you having to leave. Then when I'm putty in your hands from all that talk you'll ask me to make this last night special. And BOOM." Rukia surprised him a bit when she raised her voice and slammed her fist into her hand for emphasis. "You'll have your way with me."

Ichigo wore a mask of shock and outrage. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You have got to be kidding me. Do you really think I'm here for that?"

Rukia pressed her finger to her chin and thought about it for a second "Yes, at least something along those lines."

Ichigo's was disgruntled, "What sappy book did you read that out of?"

She thought about it for a second. "I think it was called 'Last night in Paris' I'm not sure it's probably still in your closet."

At that they both let out a round of laughter. Settling himself down, Ichigo continued with his task, "But seriously I want you to know that despite the fact that you were, and still _are_ a serious pain in the ass; I'm going to miss you Rukia."

She jumped up with an angry look on her face and closed the distance between them. She got right in his face and screamed. "Well since your going to be like that you are an aggravating idiot who never listens to me and constantly looks like he has something jammed up his ass." After she had him cowering in fear she softened up and smiled. "But despite that I'm going to miss you too Ichigo."

She leaned over and did something he wasn't expecting, she gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waste and rested his chin on her head. His voice was soft and a little cheerful "This is a little out of character for you, don't cha think?"

She growled into his chest, and then turned her head so he could hear her. "Just shut up. Is it asking so much for a little quit? Just let me enjoy this."

That caught him off guard "Enjoy this?"

"Yes the suns gone down and its getting cold." Ichigo glanced outside to see that it was night already. Rukia moved off him a little and looked at him like the reasons behind her actions were obvious. "Why else would I hug you I'm trying to get warm, and it just so happens that your body is warm."

At that point he got a smirk of his own. As she settled back into his chest he cockily whispered to her. "Whatever you say Rukia whatever you say." He felt her shift in his arms and wandered if she was trying to get comfortable. After she stopped squirming he felt her lift her head up to his neck. Then he felt her warm breath tickle his ear. He felt his face getting warm as she slid up his lap. Then he felt her mouth hovering a few centimeters from his neck. "Rukia what are you do…"

She shushed him and whispered. "Just wait you'll see." Her voice was low and seductive. He close his eyes' waiting to see what she would do the suspense was killing him.

He voice was tense "Well whatever you're going to do hurry it up I can't stand the waiting."

"Alright then," at that moment Ichigo felt a sharp pain shoot through his neck right where her mouth had been.

**"OOOWWWW."**

She crawled off his lap and couldn't help but snicker from her bed roll. "Serves you right you pervert thinking such things about me."

"Shut up you little bitch, biting me like that, after you crawled on me. Damn it this is going to leave a mark I just know it."

She laughed at him a little bit more before she straightened herself. She could taste him in her mouth. The small bit of sweat that had developed from that brief contact, the sweet taste of his flesh, and for some strange reason she found that she wanted more.

Ichigo was still fussing over his neck when she looked back up at him; a mark was begging to form. He was rubbing the tender flesh gently. Rukia crawled over to him again. He quickly put a hand up to stop her. "Oh no you don't, your not sinking your fangs into me again!"

She couldn't blame him for being mad but, that didn't mean she couldn't sound frustrated at him. "Will you shut up? I'm not going to bite you again, not to say you didn't deserve it the first time. Just let me see."

He moved his hand and let her have a good look. She must have bit him harder than she thought to leave such a good mark. Just then Rukia came up with a brilliant plan to make him squirm beneath her just a little bit more tonight. She ran her tongue over the mark and blew on it gently.

Ichigo's face turned red as he let out a light moan. What the hell was this girl doing to him? Before he could ask she whispered something in his ear. His heart started to beat faster than he thought possible, pumping more blood to his reddening face and to places down south.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait. Now chapter 2

* * *

Ichigo was sweating a lot more now and his face was several shades darker. "Wh-wha." he stopped to take a breath and lick his dry lips "What did you say Rukia." His voice was tense. He was sure that he heard her wrong.

"Please don't make me repeat myself." She leaned back again to look at him. He was redder than ever and she could feel a definite bulge forming in his pants. She smiled at him and leaned in to his right side, and pressed her lips to his ear. "I asked, if I hadn't bit you, what you would have preferred I did." After speaking into his ear she gave it a tentative lick.

She heard him gulp and couldn't help but giggle at how well this was working. She heard it numerous times while in the real world and in soul society, but she never really understood its meaning until she saw Ichigo the way he was right now.

'When a woman catches a man's eye he's putty in her hands.' It just depends on how she catches that eye, and from the way he was looking at her right now, Rukia was sure that she could mold Ichigo any way she wanted.

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice Ichigo's hands grasp her shoulders. She gasped when he pulled her back to look at him. She couldn't see his eyes, he hung his head low and his hair hid them well, but she could tell that he was panting fairly hard, and that his face was flushed.

"Did I really do that to you from this little bit of teasing. Jeez Ichigo, don't tell me you've never done this type of thing before."

He looked up at her with a scowl, and then turned away just as quickly. "Shut up, so what if I haven't, you're the one that started this."

"That is true, isn't it?" Rukia giggled a little and let a sly smile crawl onto her face. All of a sudden making him squirm beneath her didn't seem like a whole lot of fun anymore. Now she had the desire to squirm beneath him. The problem was how to convince him to do it, and then she had to mentally slap herself.

How could she forget so quickly that the normally rough, aggravating ass, who rarely ever followed her simple instructions, that she even went to the trouble of drawing out for him, was currently as easy to manipulate as a child's piece of modeling clay.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and turned him to look at her. His scowl was gone, replaced with a handsome pout. She moved in and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock at the initial contact, but as he adjusted to the feeling of Rukia's lips against his, they slowly slid shut. His hands fell from her shoulders down to the small of her back. His left hand lingered there as his right moved to her waist.

He pressed her closer enjoying the feel of her body molded against his. Rukia broke the kiss and set her hands in her lap. She wanted to see what his expression was like. Ichigo looked dazed his eyes had been darkened by lust, and the corner of his mouth was turned up slightly. Seeing him like that made her feel confident in her abilities. A smile worked its way onto her face. "Well how did you like that?"

He shifted his eyes and told her rather lazily "It was alright I guess."

That frustrated her "Just alright? Come on it was a lot better than alright." She was staring at him intensely hoping for a better answer.

He didn't meet her gaze and gave a small chuckle. "Okay it was better than alright. It was… it was nice."

She gave a long sigh and patted his cheek a few times. "That's about as good as I'm going to get from you right now isn't?"

All he did was nod. "Well, we're just going to have to do something about that now aren't we?" She gave him a sly smile and he returned it. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him giving him a kiss much deeper than the last.

He gasp at first from the intensity, but wasn't about to let her get the best of him. He wasn't exactly sure what to do but even Ichigo had his perverted moments. Thinking back to some of the books he had "glanced at" and the movies Keigo had "forced him" to sit through, Ichigo laid Rukia down of the bedroll and kissed her back with as much fever as she had given him.

She had to say that she was pleasantly surprised with this new initiative Ichigo was taking. She ran her tongue over his bottom lip. Hesitant at first Ichigo parted his lips to allow her entrance. Rukia wasted no time. She explored his mouth enjoying the sweet taste of him. She pressed her tongue against his and he moved it with hers. She was surprised at how submissive he was being. But statistically speaking there had to be something he wouldn't resist her at. She massaged his tongue with hers letting out a small moan.

Ichigo couldn't control the groan that forced its way out of his throat. When she felt it Rukia smiled into the kiss, pressing herself against him. He was on top, with one leg on either side of hers. She brought her hands between them and began to tug at the white sash around his waist. While she busied herself trying to remove it Ichigo decided to repay her for what she did to his neck by attaching hers.

She tried to contain the moans that escaped her lips but there was no way he could have missed them. She didn't want him getting to full of himself this early. He continued to nibble and bite at her neck gently running his tongue over the marks he left on her pail skin, soothing away any pain.

After enduring his hot mouth on her skin. Rukia was finally able to remove the sash. She balled it up and tossed it out of the way. She pushed on his chest. He took the hint and moved off of her. She drew apart his black kimono and ran her hands over the contours of his well defined chest.

When she touched his bare flesh Ichigo took a sharp intake of breath. Her soft, small hands traversed the frontier of his chest. She sat up and pressed her self closer to him to trail them over his back. He could feel the soft material of her yukata move against him. He was nervous, unsure of what he should do now.

From the look of things Rukia was a lot more experienced at this than he was. All he could think to do was to move his hands back to her waist and run them up her sides. While he did that she began to nibble across his jaw line, going on to place open mouth kisses up his neck, she moved to his ear and gently bit down on the lobe tracing the shell with the tip of her tongue. He let out a small groin enjoying all the attention she was giving him.

That's why he nearly whined in protest when she stopped. She slid her legs out from under him and backed up, putting some space between them. He was about ready to reach over and press her back beneath him when she spoke. "We really do need to work on your technique. But it's to be expected, since this is your first time."

Ichigo frowned at her, did she really have to bring this up now. Couldn't it wait until after? "Well sorry we can't all be naturally talented at this sort of thing."

"Who told you I was naturally talented? Not to say that I wasn't born with quite a bit of skill. You should have seen the guy I was with my first time. He would never have guessed it was my first experience as well."

"Will you shut up I really don't want to hear about your sex life, especially not now."

"Oh come on I bet you'll never be able to guess who it was." She waved her finger at him and smiled. "Since I'm so nice I'll even give you a hint. He has an unusual hair style, and you know his name."

They only person who came to mind was "Renji?"

"Ha ha close but wrong. Want another guess or should I tell you right now?"

He gave a deep sigh "Just tell me already. If it's not Renji then who else could it be?"

"Alright, his name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? He looked at her in disbelief.

"I told you that I was so naturally talented the guy didn't know that it was my first too."

* * *

a/n. I think its good but it seems like it could still be better. Please review and give me some ideas on how to improve. I'll try to finish this in either one or two more chapters. If I can just figure out a good way for Ichigo to get Rukia beneath him or, maybe vise versa. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia smiled triumphantly at the stupid look plastered on Ichigo's face.

To say he looked dumbfounded would be an understatement. He was mumbling trying to say something, but it seamed like he'd forgotten how to speak. Now Rukia felt that she had not only succeeded at her first task, but completely and totally dominated it.

Ichigo didn't just squirm beneath her he moaned, and he whined, and now he was stupefied. After giving herself a pat on the back, (she actually did pat herself on the back.) Rukia decided it was time to complete phase two of 'Have fun with Ichigo'.

But first things first she had to slap some sense back into the poor boy. So, scooting herself over to him, she lifted up her right hand and smacked him so hard he fell over face first, lucky for him he landed on her pillow. After grumbling a few incoherent swears, Ichigo bolted right up glaring daggers at Rukia.

Unfazed by his stare of death she spoke up. "It seems like you've finally come back to us. Tell me, how was your trip to LaLa land?"

She smiled and with mock excitement asked him "Hey was Chappy there? You should've taken a picture for me, or at least got me and autograph. I swear sometimes you can be so thoug…"

He yelled cutting her off, "Will you shut up!"

Rukia flinched a little. Did he have to be so loud? Not only that why was he so mad.

He took a few quick breaths and went on. "I swear your going to be the death of me. You drive me so damn crazy. First you bite me," he rubbed the bruise for emphasis, "and then you kiss me" he pointed to his lips.

"Then you make me think this isn't your first time, and then you tell me it is. And when I'm sitting here trying to sort all of this out you slap me across the face," Ichigo pointed to his cheek which was still red from the smack.

He took a deep breath and let it out; he lay down, feet planted on the floor with his legs propped up, crossing his arms behind his head to rest on them.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds, and settled his chaotic mind. Sighing he looked through the gap between his legs at Rukia. He frowned felling guilty. Her head was turned to the opposite side of the room, away from the door, staring at vase of flowers. He had no idea Rukia liked lilacs, or that they grew in soul society.

Her eyes looked dull, not alive and fiery the way he liked them. She looked like they were going to try and execute her again. Ichigo thought to himself, 'Come on, all I did was yell at her a little. Did I really make her that upset?'

He closed his eyes, nudging her with his foot to get her attention. "Stop looking so pitiful. Your acting like someone killed your puppy. I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking. I'm just frustrated. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, and here you are hitting me, and teasing me, treating me like an idiot."

Taking a deep calming breath he continued. "I just wanted to say goodbye because I am going to miss you when we leave. I don't want to force you to come back with me, and I don't think this is the last time we'll see each other."

Sliding his feet and legs up a little further he propped himself up on his hands to look at her. The frown was gone and her melancholy appearance had been replaced with a truly happy smile. Ichigo took what was probably his hundredth deep breath of the evening.

When he was younger he had very little patience, so to help him cope, his mother told him to take deep breaths to calm himself.

'Jeez I haven't needed to calm myself this much since I first met Keigo.' He was broken from his thoughts as Rukia spoke to him. She sounded confident and pleased, like she just found the answer to one of the worlds most difficult questions.

"You like me." Ichigo locked eyes with her his face reddening. Now she was positive. "You like me don't you Ichigo?"

Moving between his legs she pressed against his chest. He fell backwards on the bedroll where he'd been laying before.

She settled herself on top of him, face to face, their lips just an inch apart. "I guess it was obvious enough, but still it feels good to know for sure."

Ichigo turned his head. "When did I say I liked you? I don't recall those words ever leaving my mouth."

Rukia took on a devious tone. "Is that right? Well by the time I'm through with you. I'll have you saying you like me and then some."

Rukia's eyes were locked with Ichigo's. Her gaze darkened, as did his. They pressed their lips together passionately. Ichigo's hands moved to her back. From there they split up, the gentle right going up to massage her scalp and give him better control of the kiss. She moaned smiling into his lips. The mischievous left moving to grasp her bottom; it squeezed one cheek then the other.

Rukia gasped surprised at first, but slowly begging to enjoy the new found attention on her rump. 'Who would have thought Ichigo could be so. What's the word for it?'

There wasn't a lot of time to think when he flipped them over and began to take off the sash of her yukata. He pressed his lips to her neck placing wet kisses along her pulse. Rukia squirmed beneath him, digging her hands into his hair pressing him closer.

Finally removing the cloth around her waste he caste it aside. He spread her yukata apart. He sat up to get a better look at her, blushing when he saw that there was nothing else covering her except a pair of plain white underwear. Ichigo had to admit to himself that he was nervous. He had no idea what to do now.

Rukia spoke as if reading his mind. "Need a little help?" her smile sped up his heart beat.

She looked so cute, slightly flushed, panting a little, with an innocent smile, to top it all off he had a clear view of her chest.

"I like you" the words left his lips before he realized he said them.

Rukia's smile widened. "I knew I was going to make you say it but not this soon."

"Yeah well consider yourself lucky. Now about that help you offered."

"What about it?"

"I could use some right about now."

Rukia guided his trembling hands to her breasts. Ichigo, in aw of how soft and supple they were agains his hands. Her breasts filled them perfectly. He massaged them gently He took her left nipple between his right thumb and index finger.

He rolled the hardening nub between the two, pinching it slightly. Rukia let out several soft moans whilst he played with her breast. As he became more bold he leaned his mouth twoard her chest. He gazed inot her eyes, she nodded letting him know it was alright. The moans became louder and deeper as he began to suck on the peak of her right breast.

He pulled her nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue around it. He into her eyes to see if it was enjoyable

Rukia moaned out his name, "Oh Ichigo." Her hands returned to his scalp and she pressed him closer to her bosom. Having no complaints about her rough treatment Ichigo ran his tongue across her chest, to pay respect to her breast's twin.

As he ran his tongue around the hard nub Rukia mentally checked off phase two of 'fun with Ichigo' set the mood. Now she just had to move on to the third and final phase. This was the part she was most looking forward to.

a/n. Thanks for the reviews, you really know how to make a guy feel loved. One more chapter to go, the big deflowering of Rukia an Ichigo.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed you'r the reason I keep writing. For everyone who didn't "A curse on both your houses." If you saw and/or read Romeo and Juliet you know what I'm talking about. Well enough talk on with the loving.

* * *

Rukia was melting into Ichigo's touch loving every second of it. He slid down her body running his tongue down to her naval teasing the tip of her panties. He worked his way back up pressing himself closer to her.

He rose up on his knees and slid his off kimono. Before Rukia knew what to do he was kissing her deeply. He ran his tongue over her lips begging for entry. When she opened he wasted no time in locking her tongue in a duel with his own.

Rukia was in a daze at how ferocious Ichigo had become. Just a minute ago he was trembling like he had no idea what to do. Now he was kissing the hell out of her.

She laughed a little, and thought 'I guess instinct had to kick in at some point.'

Well putting that aside she wasn't about to let him have all the fun. She broke the kiss.

"Ichigo let me be on top."

Nodding he grabbed hold of her waist and turned them over. Pressing against his chest to steady herself, Rukia noticed just how exposed she was to his hungry stare. If she didn't know any better she would have thought Ichigo was going to try and eat her.

'Would that be such a bad thing?' she considered the possibility.

Ichigo broke her thoughts "If you're just going to sit there I'll have to be on top again."

Huffing in frustration Rukia took some initiative. She leaned down and kissed him quickly moving her tongue into his mouth. But that dance didn't last long as she ran it across his jaw line down to his chest. She played with his nipples. Giving them small licks before moving down. When she reached the tip of his pants she stopped.

"Ichigo do you trust me to take care of you?"

He looked at her strangely before grasping what she meant.

"I came all the way her to soul society to save you. And despite all the crap you've given me up to this point I'm still sitting here. I think you can figure it out without me having to tell you."

She smiled up at him and whispered "Thank you".

Rukia slid them down his legs to reveal his erection. It stood up proudly, although its owner was looking embarrassed about the fact.

She smirked "So that is your natural color."

He put his arms behind him and raised himself up to see her. She lay flat, in between his legs. "Just shut up and do whatever it is your going to do, you know I hate waiting."

"Yeah and look where that got you the first time."

Ichigo shivered rubbing the mark on his neck. He was about to reach down and pull up his pants when she grabbed his hands and rested them on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to bite you okay. But if I happen to do something you don't like just give me a push and I'll stop alright."

"Alright."

Rukia pushed his pants down to his ankles and Ichigo kicked them off. She slid back up his body, now face to face with his manhood. She wrapped her small hands around the base and gave the tip a light kiss.

Not getting much of a reaction from him, Rukia rolled her tongue around the tip. Ichigo groaned feeling the wet soft muscle move against him in such a pleasing manner. Rukia began to run her tongue down to where her hands were holding him back up to the tip. Sliding her legs up beneath her to get into a better position, Rukia took Ichigo into her mouth.

He let out a long moan after entering her sweet mouth. Rukia gently sucked on the tip causing Ichigo to tighten his grip on her shoulders. She moved off of him concerned.

"I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

He shook his head "No it just felt really good. Can you do it again?"

Rukia nodded and moved back to her position. She placed his manhood back in her mouth. She ran her tongue around the tip hoping to get him even more exited. Ichigo whimpered trying his best to keep himself under control, but it was difficult with Rukia sliding even further down on him.

She was amazed at the feel of it in her mouth. She was worried it might feel disgusting but seeing the man who could defeat her brother in combat squirm beneath her only coxed her to do more.

Rukia began to move her head up and down his member sucking on it and savoring the taste. She tried not to take him too deep; she didn't feel like ruining both their first by gagging on his dick.

Rukia used her hands as barriers, so that she wouldn't take more than she could. That was a good idea especially since he was starting to thrust up at her. He couldn't help himself he just wanted more of that wonderful heat.

The sweet feel of her tongue moving over him was mind numbing .He swore he was in heaven, just a little bit more and he was sure to come. But he didn't want it to happen this was, at least not this time around.

With a great deal of effort he choked out "Stop, Rukia Stop."

She released her hold on him and he had to stop himself from whining in displeasure.

She was confused "What's wrong I thought I was doing well?

"You were but I don't want to come just yet."

Now she was really baffled "Why not?"

He smiled "Because you idiot I want to satisfy you."

That hungry looked reappeared in his eyes. She wanted to argue but that look told her to just shut up and let him have his way. She was sure whatever he did she would enjoy it. He kissed her running his hands up her sides, following her curves to fondle her breasts again.

After a brief reunion he slid her yukata off completely. Swallowing the lump in his throat Ichigo laid Rukia down on the pillow at the head of her bead. He grabbed hold to her underwear and pulled them off.

He towered over her committing every aspect of her body to memory. She was gorgeous and he couldn't get enough of her. He placed his hands on her legs and ran them up to her thighs, wondering how he never noticed how perfect they were.

"You have beautiful legs Rukia. There smooth and soft and just perfect."

She blushed at his compliments.

"Enough with all the sweet talk hurry up before I get mad."

He chuckled "Now who's being impatient? I think I should punish you for that."

Ichigo kissed the inside of her thigh. He gave it a slight nip before running his tongue over the red mark forming on her pale flesh. He glanced up to her, she was nibbling a finger to keep quiet her eyes shut tight.

Rukia felt his breath on her hot flesh and new what he was about to do. She tried to prepare herself but she was still shocked by the first stroke. The feeling was incredible. Rukia wondered if Ichigo felt this good when the was gong down on him

She spread her legs wider to give him more access to her core. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her closer to his hungry mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. She tasted slightly salty but sweet. All Rukia could do was moan, pant, and whimper. She dug her heel into to the bed roll and grabbed onto the sheet, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

Ichigo ran his tongue around the responsive flesh of her womanhood. With each stoke she grew wetter. He pressed his lips to her sensitive nub and gave it a kiss. He rolled the flat part of his tongue over it again and again in long hard strokes. The sounds coming from Rukia were driving him mad.

His right hand moved to the opening of her womanhood. He pressed a finger against her gently, working the tip of it inside her. He pressed it deeper and deeper until she had completely swallowed the digit. He pulled it out a bit and pressed it back in. He began to form a steady rhythm.

Ichigo stopped his work to speak, "Does it feel good Rukia? Tell me do you like it?"

All she could do was whimper out "Uh huh"

He wrapped his lips around Rukia's clit and began to suck on it gently. While he did that he pulled his finger completely out of her only to thrust it back in with another.

She wailed at the onslaught to her senses. She gripped her sheets so tight her knuckles turned white. She felt a tithing in her stomach and knew that she could no longer contain herself.

Her climax overcame her as she thrust up to Ichigo's hungry mouth. He ran his tongue over her greedily drinking her up.

Rukia collapsed on the bedroll drained yet satisfied. Ichigo sat up.

She looked at him a question on her mind, "Did you lie to me?"

He cocked his head, "What are you talking about?"

She laid her head on the pillow and draped her arm over her eyes. "You said that you hadn't done this before, but that was amazing!"

A smile tugged at his lips, "Maybe I do have some talent after all."

Rukia sat up and moved to kiss him. She could taste herself on his lips but it didn't matter.

"Ichigo can we finish?"

"Of course, I was just giving you a minute to catch your breath."

Rukia lay down and spread her legs for him. Ichigo moved down to position himself at her entrance.

"Are you sure Rukia?"

She met his gaze and nodded.

Steadying himself Ichigo slid into her slowly. Rukia tensed slightly at the intrusion.

"Are you okay?"

Her voice was tense "I'm fine. Just keep going. Don't stop until you're all the way in."

Her brow was furrowed and she was obviously discomforted but she smiled at him.

Ichigo moved himself into her bit by bit grunting as her tightness enveloped him. When he was completely sheathed he released a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes and saw tears running down her cheeks. He craned his neck a bit to kiss them away rubbing her cheek trying to comfort her.

As the pain began to subside she shifted beneath him trying to adjust to the feeling of Ichigo filling her.

She leaned up to plant a soft kiss on the top of his shoulder.

"I'm ready Ichigo, but be gentle."

Her voice was soft and innocent. She lay there completely still waiting for him to decide how this would go. This really was her first, and Ichigo intended to make sure that she enjoyed it

He slid out of her and moved back in very gently. She hissed but he didn't stop. He continued using a slow easy pace. It helped her adjust to him without to much pain.

She moaned, "You can go a little faster"

"I don't want to do too much. I could hurt you that way. Just be patient I promise I'll take care of you."

After few more strokes he sped up moving his hips a little harder.

"Ohh… Ichi…go."

Rukia raised her arms up grasping on to Ichigo's shoulders he moved closer to plant a kiss on her lips. He stayed close so she could hold onto him. Her fingers dug into his back. He pressed harder moving at a quick rhythm almost as fast as his heart beat.

Rukia did her best to thrust with his rhythm but it was difficult in her current state. She was sore and exhausted but the things Ichigo brought out of her wouldn't let her just lay there. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring him closer. In the process her walls tightened around him.

He placed his lips to her ear, and whispered breathlessly, "I'm coming Rukia."

She kissed his cheek, "Then come."

He raised his efforts moving into Rukia with reckless abandon. She clung to him desperately. Her name fell from his lips in a strangled sob as he lost himself inside her. He collapsed barley holding himself up to keep from crushing her. Ichigo pulled out and rolled over onto his side.

He looked at Rukia enraptured by how beautiful she looked in the afterglow of what they just did. She was panting trying to regain her breath her pale skin flushed from the exertion. He closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them she was staring at him with a lazy smile.

She beckoned him closer with a finger. He turned onto his back and scooted closer to her. She then laid her head down on his chest and wrapped an arm around him. Feeling content with how things were he was about to let himself fall asleep when she spoke.

"All in all I'd say that wasn't half bad. But you cloud still use some work."

Now he was wide awake, "How in the hell can you criticize my technique, you never even did this before tonight."

She drew lazy circles on his chest. "That is true, but what I read in this book one time is that the man should be able to make the girl come at least three times before he's done. And I hate to break it to you but I only came once."

He sighed, defeated. "There's just no pleasing you, is there."

She turned her head to look at him. "I can be pleased you just need to figure out how to do it properly."

"How in the world did I end up falling for someone like you?"

"Just lucky I guess."

With a touch of sarcasm he replied "Yeah right."

He placed a chaste kiss on her lips and reached down for the blanket. "Good night Rukia"

She nuzzled into his chest. "Good night lover."

* * *

a/n: And there you have it. Sorry if it took so long but I had to visualize what was happening then write it down. When you're writing this kind of story that can be kind of hard, if you know what I mean. There's one more chapter to go and then who knows. 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n Sorry for the long wait but its finally finished. Thanks to all my reviewers.

* * *

The suns light shined through the windows of her elegant room. They crept up and settled on her soft face and pale cheeks. When the light reached her eyes the lids pressed together firmly, squinting as they tried to block out the light and give Rukia a few more moments of rest. 

Although she kept her eyes shut her mind was slowly clearing away the fog of sleep. She mumbled a few incoherent words, and rolled over hoping to hide from the day a little longer in Ichigo's arms. When she reached out for him all she felt was empty space, then the sheets which had grown cold without a body to warm them.

"Ichigo?" She called her voice a little throaty from having just woken. As she sat up the sheets slid down her bare chest. She scanned the room looking for any sign of her strawberry lover, but she found none. "Where did he go?" She thought aloud. "Why did he leave with out saying anything?"

Her fingers toyed with the sheets as she contemplated why he would leave her like that after what they did last night. But she didn't have much time to think as a voice from outside interrupted her. "Miss Kuchiki, are you awake?" asked the old man behind her door.

"Yes Hagi-san I'm awake." She replied.

"I just came to let you know I've prepared the bath for you, and to ask if you needed anything else." Rukia enjoyed having Hagi as the estate's keeper he was kind, funny, and very respectful. She was incredibly appreciative of the last part right now. Because Hagi had enough respect, and plain common decency not to open her door without permission.

Clearing her dry throat she called to him. "Hagi-san there is something else you can do for me."

"Yes miss?" he asked

"Could you bring some tea to the bathhouse? I'd like to have a drink while I bathe."

He smiled outside. "No problem, will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied

Rukia could hear the old man move from behind the door and make his way to complete her request. She took a deep breath. "Well I suppose I should get up." She slid the bedding off her legs and stood up. She jerked slightly as she stood. Her sex felt sore and tender. She also noticed a bit of red on herself and on the sheets. "Great it'll be fun explaining this when the linens are washed."

Frowning she folded up the sheets and comforter, and then placed them against the wall. She planned to clean them herself later. She made her way to the closet. She slid open the door, reached to the right and grabbed her bathrobe. She gracefully slid her arms through the sleeves and tied the sash around her waist, wrapping up her bare flesh.

She reached to the other side and pulled out some clean clothes then shut the door. She left her room and walked down the cool wood floor to the bathhouse. Steam was spilling from the vents at the top of the structure. When she opened the doors she was overcome with a wall of warm moist air.

As Rukia walked in she noticed a stand with a tray next to the steps of the bath. She walked over and picked up the pot and poured the fresh tea into the porcelain cup. She swallowed the warm liquid savoring the taste as it moistened her dry pallet. She set the cup down and removed her robe laying it across the railing of the bath.

She walked up the stairs and stepped into the pleasant heat of the water. The warmth soothed her soreness and relaxed her stiff muscles. There was nothing better than a warm bath on a cool morning.

After her bath Rukia needed to get dressed and track down Ichigo. She pulled a cloth from the rack behind the tub. She then pulled some soap from the cabinet in the wall, and placed some of the soap on the cloth. She mumbled to herself "I'll go by the barracks before they leave and talk to him alone."

………

Ichigo finished putting his clothes on. He woke up around noon and had just finished a late shower. The others had, at his urging, gone ahead of him to the entrance to the senkaimon. They'd be returning home soon, but before that he needed to see Rukia again. He planned to quickly dash over to her home and speak with her in private.

He grabbed Zangetsu and made his way to the door. As he slid it open he came face to face with the person he was just headed to see. She was startled by the door sliding open suddenly, and was relieved to see it was just Ichigo. But that relief was soon replaced with another feeling. Ichigo smiled at her and spoke. "I'm not sure why you're here but I'm glad, you saved me a trip."

Suddenly she was shoving him back into the house, and closing the door behind them. She reached up and grabbed the top of his collar, yanking him down to her level. "Rukia wha… he whispered. He felt her breath on his lips. Ichigo closed his eyes awaiting the soft press of her kiss, but instead he was greeted with blunt pain as her fist colliding with his jaw.

He fell backwards landing heavily on the floor. Quickly he sat up screaming. "What the hell did you do that for?"

She crossed her arms and huffed at him. "That's funny I came over here to ask you the exact same question." Her voice was filled with anger and dismay.

He wiped the blood from his lip and glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She glared right back even harder losing patience with his ignorance. "You know damn well what it means. Last night you and I had sex with each other, and when I wake up expecting to see your face, instead I find you gone." Her eyes traveled to the ground. She was trying her best to hide the hurt look in them.

But sadly it was impossible for Ichigo to miss. He rose up and walked over to her. Not giving Rukia the chance to protest he quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep embrace. He placed a soft kiss to her forehead just barley caressing her skin. His lips then traveled to her ear. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't think it would be good if we were caught like that in the morning."

She swallowed a sob and replied. "Well you could have at least woken me up." She nestled her head into his chest, seeking the comfort of his warmth.

Ichigo ran his hands up her back in a soothing motion. "I was going to wake you, but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to bother you. You're actually pretty cute while you're sleeping."

She was relieved her face was hidden, because at that moment it was bright red. "Don't say stupid things." She muttered.

He laughed and responded, "What, did I embarrass you?" He took her face in his hands and bent down to gently press his lips to hers.

She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around him to bring him closer. Slowly the kiss became deeper. He slipped his tongue between her lips gently encouraging hers. She responded quickly. Hastily Ichigo removed Zangetsu from his back. Laying the swords down, he pounced on Rukia.

His lips traveled down the side of her face and began to nip and lick at her neck. He loosened the belt of her kimono and slid his hands inside. If the sensation of his hot mouth nibbling at her wasn't enough to drive her mad, then his warm hands fondling her breast were.

However Rukia was a dignified member of the Kuchiki family. She possessed rational judgment and sensibility. Which at this moment, she wanted nothing more to forget about. However the facts of life couldn't be ignored.

"Ichigo stop." She whimpered out. He just laughed and continued, thinking she was just being difficult. She grabbed his hair and snatched his head back. "I said to stop moron." She spoke in a firmer tone.

Quickly he sat up, "What's wrong, did I hurt you?" he was obviously worried. She assured him he didn't do anything wrong. In a calmer voice she said, "As much as I'd like to continue we can't."

That stung him hard. "Why not!? Did I do something? If it's about last night I really am sorry. I didn't want to leave. As far as I'm concerned that was the best night of my life."

Rukia giggled at his hysterics. He could be really stupid sometimes. 'At least he's cute.' She thought to herself. "Listen I don't mean we should stop being together. I mean we should stop before we start screwing on the floor. You have to go back to the living world, and we don't have the time for it." Was her calm reply.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. "Next time, be clearer. I don't need this much stress."

She smiled, "I'll remember that, as well as the fact that I gave you the best night of your life."

In his haste, Ichigo realized, he may have said too much. "Shut up. You're the most annoying little brat I ever met."

Coyly she slid into his lap. "Do you really thing that about me Ichi-kun?" She whispered seductively into his ear. She pressed her breast against his chest. "You hate me don't you Ichi-kun?" She nipped his collarbone lightly and ran her tongue over the tender flesh.

He groaned, "You really need to stop reading those lame romances. And stop calling me 'Ichi-kun', its sounds stupid." Was his cold reply.

"You're just no fun at all." She made herself comfortable in his lap and they both sat there, enjoying each others presence.

"Rukia, are you going to bite me again." Ichigo inquired.

She smiled and replied. "Not unless you ask me to."

"How long do you think it'll be before we can be like this again?" he asked her.

"Not long I hope. Once my reiastsu has returned to normal I should be able to request an assignment. And, since hollow activity is high, they'll probably send me to Karakura town. So if I had to guess, maybe a month or two."

He sighed "I guess it's not that long. I can wait two months."

"I'm glad to hear it." Slowly she slid from his lap and stood up fixing her cloths. Observing her for a moment Ichigo followed suite and stood up as well.

"I guess I should get going. I'll be late if I don't hurry." He told her solemnly. Rukia reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. It was quick, hard, and got the message across.

"Do you understand?" she told him.

"Yes, I promise I'll toughen up."

"Good. And study up, the next time we sleep together I want to know you can handle the three to one ration."

"I'll do my best." He replied dryly. Ichigo strapped Zangetsu to his back again and they both stepped out the door. "What'll you tell Byakuya when he finds out." He asked her, as the made their way toward the senkaimon.

"Hopefully he'll understand and it won't be much of a problem." She replied.

"And what if he doesn't?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Rukai sighed, "If he doesn't. Well, you beat him once before right?"

Ichigo stared at her sharply. "You're not serious are you?"

"I don't know for sure. I've never had a boyfriend before." She smiled as the words passed through her lips.

A smiled formed on Ichigo's mouth as well. He wrapped and arm around her, bringing her close as they walked.

"Aren't you worried someone might tell Nii-sama?"

"Like you said I beat him before." He said confidently. Although in his mind he thought 'Just barely.' Before they reach the senkaimon, they put a little distance between each other. It was a mutual agreement that, for the time being, they not broadcast their relationship. Gathering together with the others, Ichigo waved goodbye to Rukia as him and his friends disappeared through the gateway.


End file.
